In general, a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor die formed by processing a wafer and forming an integrated circuit (IC) on the wafer. The semiconductor device is completed by a structure in which the semiconductor die is mounted on a substrate, such as a lead frame or a printed circuit board.
The substrate that may be implemented in a semiconductor package process generally has a thickness in a range between 200 and 300 μm. In addition, the substrate used in a semiconductor package process may have a plurality of through electrodes to enable top and bottom surfaces of the substrate to be electrically connected to each other. Conductive patterns and through electrodes included in the substrate may have a line width ranging between 10 to 20 μm. The thickness of the conductive pattern that can be implemented in a semiconductor package process may be considerably greater than the thickness of the pattern formed on a wafer in a semiconductor fabrication (FAB) process. Thus, the cost of forming the conductive pattern and the thickness of the conductive pattern may be greater than desired.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.